


Terminal Rise

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Needed to be taught a lesson is what he told her. Who was he anyway? AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terminal Rise

All she could do was smile at the man beside her, watching as he set his cell phone in the bin he was given beside his belt and shoes. The pair had only known each other for a few days, and getting on a plane to go on a business meeting with just the two of them handling everything for their corporation was nothing less than nerve-wracking.

John turned to look to the woman that had gone eerily quiet behind him. "Hey, you ok?"

Emily's dark eyes immediately caught the older man's and quickly nodded her head, smiling as best she could to the still unfamiliar man. "Yeah," she nodded. "Sorry, I just never get used to the security point."

"I know what you mean." The light haired man smirked as he stepped into the metal detector, raising his arms for the security guard to check him. "Every time I come to the airport, I'm always the one to get picked out of the line." Seeing the security guard's eyes harden on him, he shook his head. "Not that there's a reason for it."

Emily bit her lip to keep from laughing at her coworker, slipping off her boots and placing them in the gray bin. "Don't make them suspicious of you," she grinned, slipping the charm bracelet that her grandfather had given her just before he passed off of her wrist and into the bin. "I don't need to be headed to this conference on my own."

John grinned at the younger woman once he was finally through the metal detector. "Right, because it'd be completely rude of me to get sent into isolation when you have to then run the conference all by yourself. How dare I even think that way."

"Exactly." Stepping into the machine, Emily lifted her arms and waited patiently for the security guard to finish his search. "You can't leave me to be on my own."

"Oh I would never dream of it." That woman sure had a grip on him.

Emily's dark eyes watched as the man before her frowned once she stepped out of the machine and reached to get her boots from the bin that was now on the other side of the assembly. Before she could reach into the gray bin to pick up her belongings, a hand touched her arm. "Yes?"

The dark haired man shook his head. "Ma'am, step aside please."

Frowning, the younger woman stepped against the wall and waited for another security guard to collect her belongings. "Is something wrong?"

"Follow Mr. Saunders please, ma'am. Down the hall and to the right."

Emily hesitated before following the older man down the hall, glancing smally to her coworker who held a frown on his face before having a door slam closed right in her face. Her dark eyes glared out the small window to the security guard who was locking the steel door. "What's going on?"

Not even looking up to the brunette he was locking inside the small room, he shook his head. "Head of security will be right with you ma'am."

"This is ridiculous." The brown eyed woman huffed before sitting herself down at the metal table in the center of the concrete room. Dancing her fingers nervously across the table, Emily rolled her eyes. How in the hell could she look like a threat? All she wore was a simple white pink shirt and clean dress pants. How is that threatening?

Emily's head turned at the sound of the steel door open forcefully, the breeze causing her silken tendrils to fly over her shoulders. Her shoulders immediately straightened at the sight of the older man, his dark eyes boring into hers as he locked the door behind him.

The head of security stood just as he was taught when he was first trained, his eyes hard on the brunette that sat down at the smaller of the two chairs in the room. "Stand please."

She used her best glare on the man in the dark blue uniform before slowly standing from her chair. "What is this about? Have I done something?"

"Hands against the wall, ma'am."

Emily refused to move from her spot beside the table in the center of the room. "I would like to know what's going on, please. Mr...?"

The dark eyed man set his taser on the metal table, making sure it was clicked off, before looking back to the younger woman before him. "Mr. Hotchner. Hands up against the wall."

Emily's breath left her body as she was pushed up against the cold wall, the older man's strong chest pushing up roughly against her chest as he set her hands against the concrete. "What are you doing?"

"I asked you," he hissed, "to stand against the wall."

The younger woman stared wide eyed at the gray wall before her as the security guard's hands moved forcibly around her midriff. "Get off of me!"

Hotchner stopped only to stand straighter and take her hands and put them behind her back, cuffing her wrists with his brand new cuffs.

Emily's jaw dropped as she was shoved roughly against the cold wall, her jaw colliding with the cement as she felt his hands drifting down her legs, patting at her thighs. "What are you doing?"

"I asked you to stand against the wall, and still you refuse. If forced to, I restrain those who cannot comprehend."

Emily felt his journey slow slightly as he bent down behind her and rolled up her pant legs, his hands traveling up her now exposed calves. "This is an abuse of power!" She grunted, trying to kick his strong hands away from her. "Get off of me."

Hotchner reached up and squeezed hard at the right ass cheek of the younger woman, his lips curling at the gasp he heard fly from her lips. "Quiet down."

The brunette woman groaned quietly at the feeling of his fingers digging into the flesh of her ass. What was he doing? Her dark eyes widened slightly at the feeling of his chest pressing up against her shivering back once more, her hands wriggling uncomfortably in the metal cuffs that restrained her arms. "You're not allowed to do this," she whispered somewhat fearfully, feeling his hands lift her shirt and feel against her taunt stomach.

"When I tell you to quiet down, you quiet down." He let his left hand drift down and cup her covered sex crudely, holding her firmly between him and the wall. "You don't know how to listen, do you?"

Emily's breath hitched at the feeling of him grab at her left breast, her head tilting slightly so he could breath his hot breath against her neck. "I can listen just fine."

Hotchner shook his head before shoving his hand down into the brunette's pants and starting to rub at her wet clit. "I don't think you can."

Emily let her head rest against the cool concrete as the head of security rubbed furiously against her sensitive pussy, moaning loudly as his pelvis thrust against her with each stroke. "I can," she choked out, thrusting back against the older man as she tried to create more friction between his fingers and her private.

"Can you?"

The ebony haired woman quickly nodded her head, her breathing picking up it's pace as she felt the hand that had been clawing at her breast yank down her pants before unzipping his own. "Yes."

Hotchner grunted before ripping off her underwear and thrusting into her as hard as he could, holding her face against the concrete wall at the sound of her whimper. "You listen to me and I'll try not to make it hurt. You need to be taught."

Letting her body collide roughly against the wall with each thrust of the older man's thick cock, she moaned into the air, gripping his shirt in her fingers. "Yes sir." She shrieked slightly at the feeling of his teeth biting hard down into the lobe of her ear, and she forcefully pushed herself back against the head of security, trying to take him deeper than he was.

Hotchner pulled at her hair, turning them around and pushing her face down on the metal table. "Don't speak unless you're spoken to. Understand?"

"Yes sir," she moaned, a whimper passing her lips at the slap that the head of security had given to her reddening ass. The brown eyed woman felt her stomach begin to knot as the heat became more pronounced, her cunt tightening around his cock.

The dark haired man clenched his jaw as he slammed into the younger woman, his balls audibly slapping against her tortured ass as he drove her to the edge. "What's your name?"

"Emily."

Hotchner groaned. Sexy name. "Tell me you want it harder, Emily."

Emily's eyes shut tight at the feeling of her pussy beginning to tingle, and she feverishly nodded her head, wanting to end this torture and finally reach her peek. "I want it harder, Mr. Hotchner sir. Please!" She moaned loudly at the feeling of her body practically breaking in two at the force of the older man's thrusts. "Please harder, please!"

The head of security leaned over the ivory woman's back and bit down into the skin of her neck, his breath leaving him as they both came at the same time, the younger brunette's hot walls clenching around his hard prick and milking him for everything he was worth.

Emily moaned at the loss of feeling between her legs, letting the older man spin her around and sit her atop the metal table. Her dazed eyes watched as he stared down to her, biting her lip as she felt his fingers quickly dip into her wet cunt.

Hotchner nudged the younger woman's head up and stuck his fingers into her mouth, feeling her tongue immediately swirl around the mixture of both her and him on his skin. "Suck it."

Nodding gently to answer the man in blue, her heavy lids almost completely closing over her dark eyes as she sucked softly on the thick digits.

The older man finally unlocked the handcuffs after helping Emily stand, fixing his clothes before helping her with hers. "Know how to listen now?"

Emily grinned lazily up to the older man, letting him button her pants back up around her waist. "Yes sir." She let him give one last hard slap to her ass before she was gently pushed back out into the hall, her eyes finding those of her coworker standing by the bathrooms.

"Hey," he nodded, John walked swiftly over to the younger woman who ambled his way. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Emily fought the grin as her cheeks blushed, nodding a 'thank you' to the light haired man that handed her her luggage and the shoes that she hadn't been permitted to put back on. "Was a little suspicious, I guess," she shrugged, following him towards their terminal. "But it's ok. I should know better."


End file.
